The phosphorylated transformation-specific protein p53 was detected by immunoprecipitation with monoclonal antibody in "normal" parental 3T3 mouse cells and in flat revertants in concentrations similar to those found in Moloney MSV-transformed S+L- mouse cells from which revertants were derived.